Supernatural: Next Generation
by XDeansImpalaX
Summary: There was Dean and Sam, now its their children.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is going to be part of a saga as of now this is the first one to be posted here… kids of Sam and Dean are mine Sam and Dean are owned by their original creators.** Below is a list of who are my OC's please don't use them thank you also there is MalexMale pairing between Cain and Warren**

Ronin Winchester **Age: 19(**Dean and Rena's Son)

Leon Winchester **Age: 18** (Dean and Rena's Son)

Elliot **Age: 16** (Dean and Mara's daughter Leon and Ronin's step sister)

Warren Winchester **Age: 18** (Sams Son)

Cain **Age: 17**

Vincent **Age: 20**

Emily **Age: 15** (Vincent and Cain's little sister)

Zack **Age: 17**

* * *

**Chapter one**

I walked into the house set the keys to my motorcycle in the tray next to the impala keys  
"Do you realize the fucking time Ronin"  
"Sorry"  
"Your sister has been worried sick, I just got her to go to bed about an hour ago"  
"Look I said I was sorry"  
"Don't you dare take that tone with me"  
"Fine…"  
I shuffle to the fireplace mantle to a picture of a woman holding a baby  
"Hi mom"

I smiled and walked away mine and Leon's mom had died from a demon when I was five and Leon was four a few years after that dad had married Mara and they eventually had Elliot.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed three slices of cold pizza before walking upstairs heading towards my room  
"NinNin"  
I turned and saw Elliot barley awake rubbing her eyes

"Go back to sleep Elli"

"I can't sleep"

I smiled and came over and had her get back and bed  
"Move over"

I sat down and pulled out her favorite book

I read it to her till she fell asleep once she did I left to go to bed.

I awoke to the doorbell ringing I got up and went downstairs

"Warren hey come in does Sammy know you're here"  
"Yea I just drove all the way here last night"

"Did you call Cain?"

"Yea"  
I heard the bell again  
"Cain Hon you made it"  
Warren was gay and dating Cain they both met sophomore year of high school they had been together ever since, Cain's had lost his mom and his dad had been drunk since then and his brother left due to being a punching bag and so Cain when protecting Emily became the new punching bag.

Cain came in and saw me and smiled  
"Hey Ronin"  
I waved before shuffling into kitchen, I turned and saw Warren kiss Cain I smiled they loved each other more than I knew

"Ok you two who want me to make waffles?"  
they both perked up and nodded and came over Cain grabbed the mixer and Warren grabbed the ingredients and brought them over

"Thanks guys"

"Welcome" they both said  
I smiled and began to mix the ingredients as Warren handed them to me.

We ate breakfast in silence Elliot had already left to go hang with some friends and Warren and Cain had left to be together for the day and Leon was in his room playing games leaving me and my dad downstairs to clean up

"Ronin"  
"Mm"  
"you ok kid"  
"Yea just…nothing"

I dried my hands on a towel and walked out of the kitchen  
"Ronin"  
"Going to take a shower"

I ran up the steps faster than he wanted me to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all some more of my Original characters will be arriving in this chapter...**

**Chapter 2**

**a week later**

I walked outside and saw my dad by the shed working on his beloved Impala again I was amazed the thing still ran giving all the crap it had gone through in its life

"Hey dad"

he looked up from under the hood  
"Hey kid whats up"

"heading out to meet Zack and Vincent so I wont be home for a bit"

"How late"

"About 9"  
"Fine but be careful hate to see you get hurt again"

I knew what he ment to when I was fourteen I had a nasty run in with a werewolf and had gotten the right side of my face scared Castiel had wanted to heal them complety but all I asked is that they didnt pucker or look ugly and he had done his job.

I walked over to my car and got in and drove past the old scrap yard a friend of my dads had owned many years ago my dad had built a house next to it instead of where the old one was, I drove to the local dinner and saw Vincent dressed in his goth attire already there his long dark red hair was hanging loose instead of tied back.

I walked over and sat  
"Hey"

he looked up before he spoke

"Sup...Zacks late as usual"  
"He will be here"

"He has my sword and I would like it back"  
"What did you do this time to it""  
"Broke it again"

I shook my head this was the third time in a month he had broken it

"Why do you keep breaking it?"  
"I dont the monster do"

I heard the door open and I saw Zack walk in he had short black hair and hazel eyes he was almost a copy of his dead mother

Zack came over and sat next to me  
"Hey sorry I am late again"  
"Why are you always late?"  
"Sorry...I have been a little on edge I got a call from my uncle asking me where I lived of course I did not tell him"  
I bit my lip Zacks uncle Marx was his mothers brother and Marx had a nastier temper than Vincents dad when he was drunk.

We sat and talked making sure that we kept are voices low to make sure no one heard what we were talking about cause alot of people had no idea that Hunters excisted and alot of Hunters tried there hardest to keep it that way mine included.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all to those reading hope you are enjoying this story thus far….**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Zack's POV**

I walked down the street and cut through an alley I got to the end and was cut off by a car I turned and another car blocked my escape, some men got out and my stomach dropped as they came at me.

I fought back for as long as I could until they finally gave in and fell I laid on my side my vision black on the edges

"He wants him alive…"

I was picked up and dragged over to one of the cars and put in the back seat my hands tied as were my ankles

"And just to make sure"

He pulled out some duck tape and wrapped it around my head three times gagging me they then shut the door and drove off.

**Ronin's POV**

I had it Zack was supposed to be here where in the hell was he

"Ronin"

I turned as my dad came walking in carrying a two plates with pie on it  
"Here…sit down and relax"

My dad handed it to me.

Me and my dad had that one thing in common we both liked pie Leon hated it Elliot like it a little more than my dad in ways

"He's ok I hope"

"Ronin relax he will come around…"

I heard the letter tray open in the door I walked over and picked up a thick envelope and opened it

_To whomever it may concern, _

_We have your friend sadly you may not see him again. _

_I heard Zack telling you at the diner that his uncle was looking for him and guess what he found him. _

_You will be getting a call in the next two hours. _

The letter ended and I pulled out Zack's knife and the locket that was his mothers.

Zack's Pov

I awoke to the car stopping and the door opening soon after and I was pulled out and hauled over someone's shoulder and carried into a cabin and down to a basement and place on the floor a chain was wrapped in a figure eight around my wrist and attached to a loop in the floor

"Be back in a bit"

He walked up the stair and slammed the door sending me into darkness alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all sorry about a huge long wait…been working on other stories and you have seen on my profile…so again sorry and enjoy the next part of the story.**

**Also just a heads up to everyone there will be a very small kiss between two guys...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I awoke to the door opening and the stairs creaking then the blindfold was taken off

"Mmm"

"Good your awake you pest"

My heart stopped beating for a second as I heard the voice of my least favorite person

"Mmmm"

I struggled against my bonds as he came closer

"I brought a friend over to visit"

He stepped aside as a man came in he appeared to be in his mid thirties or so  
"Wow he is pretty"

"Told you"

The man came over and kissed me on the lips with the gag still over my mouth

"MMM" I pulled my head away

"A bit feisty to..."

"He can be…and he's got a mouth as well"

The man nodded and sighed  
"I see"

Marx walked over to me and dragged me over to the wall and undid my bonds but then he tied them in leather cuffs over my head and ripped my shirt off

"Here"

I didn't know what was going on until I felt sharp pain in my back from a whip.

I pulled on my bonds but they held firm and eventually I gave up struggling

"Mmrph"

The beating stopped and I blacked out.

*At Winchester house*

I couldn't stand it Zack could be in a load of trouble and I had no idea where he was or anything

"Ronin" I looked up as my dad entered the den

"Hey"

"You ok?"

"No...I'm worried about Zack"

"I am to Ronin"

I wanted to leave and go on my own to find Zack but I knew it would do no good.

I looked up at my dad

"Dad…"

"Yes Ronin"

"I am going to be in the barn ok"

"Alright…"

I walked out of the house to the barn and took my shirt off and proceeded to punch the punching bag I got on my fourteenth birthday.

I continued beating the bag until I was out of breath and my fist where sore

"Ronin" I turned to see my sister entering the barn  
"Hey Elliot"

"You ok?"

"A bit better…"

"That's good"

I picked up a towel and dabbed my forehead to rid it of sweat and then rubbed my hair causing to spike my hair up in different directions causing Elliot to laugh at me.


End file.
